Mission Completed?
by dumpling-lion
Summary: Dikala Seungcheol dan kawan-kawan desperate terhadap tugas matematika, disitulah tingkah ala mata-mata norak mereka dimulai yang kemudian membawa Seungcheol pada kenangannya terhadap sang mantan terindah. Seventeen Fic. BOYxBOY. CheolSoo. S. Coups/Joshua. [ONE SHOT]


**MISSION COMPLETED?**

| s. coups/joshua |

| SEVENTEEN © PLEDIS ENT | © dumpling-lion |

| rated T | boys love | oneshoot |

* * *

dldr. possibly ooc.

* * *

 **(1/1)**

* * *

"Kau dengar apa katanya tadi?"

Junhui dan Soonyoung yang sedari tadi sibuk membuat _doodle_ di buku matematika milik pemuda Kwon bermata sipit tersebut tentu menggeleng tak peduli. Mereka berdua malah tertawa sendiri melihat _doodle_ berupa karikatur Song-sonsaeng, guru matematika super galak dan menyebalkan, seolah itu ialah _masterpiece_ abad ini.

"Hei!"

Merasa terabaikan, Choi Seungcheol melemparkan sebungkus tisu ke arah dua tengil hiperaktif yang sayangnya merangkap sebagai sahabatnya tersebut.

"Apaan sih? Aku tahu kau itu jomblo, tapi jangan caper denganku, _please_. Aku tidak punya selera dengan makhluk penuh upil sepertimu. Aku terlalu _fabulous_ ~"

Perkataan Junhui tentu membuat Seungcheol makin ingin menimpuk si pemuda Shenzen tersebut. Ia sendiri juga tahu kalau dia itu salah satu jomblo ngenes di seluruh sekolah ini setelah barusan putus cinta. Terkadang Seungcheol iri dengan Junhui dan Soonyoung yang kini sedang _taken_ walau muka mereka bahkan seribu kali lebih jelek dari Seungcheol.

Memutuskan untuk mengabaikan ocehan Junhui mengenai wajahnya yang super tampan, Seungcheol kembali mengulang pertanyaannya dengan sabar sembari mengumpat dalam hati dan berdoa mengenai takdir buruk yang mempersatukannya dengan Soonyoung dan Junhui dalam ikatan persahabatan, "Kau dengan apa tadi kata Song-sonsaeng?"

"Entahlah, tapi aku mendengar sesuatu tentang tugas matematika yang harus dikumpulkan senin bes-OH _SHIT_!" seru Soonyoung heboh ketika teringat sesuatu. Mata sipitnya membesar (walau mata itu tetap saja tergolong sipit) dan bibirnya bergetar berlebihan seperti protagonis dalam sinetron murahan.

Tugas matematika?

"TUGAS MATEMATIKA JAHANAM! AKU BELUM MENGERJAKANNYA!"

" _WHAT THE FUCK_! AKU JUGA!" Seungcheol ikut berseru menimpali Soonyoung. Seketika otaknya teringat akan 15 lembar kertas yang terjejal asal diantara rak buku pelajarannya.

Oh tunggu. Memangnya ada disana?

Bahkan Seungcheol tidak yakin kalau kertas itu sudah terisi jawaban sepenuhnya. Ia malah yakin sekali kalau kertas itu sudah ternodai kuah ramyun yang kemarin ditumpahkan oleh Soonyoung di kamarnya.

"DEMI CAWAT AJAIB! APA YANG HARUS KITA LAKUKAN! SANGAT _IMPOSSIBLE_ KALAU KITA AKAN MENYELESAIKAN TUGAS ITU DI HARI MINGGU!" teriak Soonyoung panik. Masa bodo dengan memberisiki kelas. Soonyoung sedang panik dan berteriak membantunya untuk melegakan kepanikannya. Bagaimana tidak panik, Song-sonsaeng adalah guru super killer menyebalkan yang sayang sekali menjadi guru matematika di kelas 12-3 dan kabar-kabarnya memiliki hobi mengerjai muridnya yang telat mengumpulkan tugas alias memberikan tugas tambahan yang jumlahnya setara dan harus dikumpulkan dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu.

Sialan.

Dosa apa Seungcheol hingga ia mendapatkan takdir seburuk ini? Bahkan rasanya takdir berteman dengan Junhui dan Soonyoung seribu kali lebih baik dari itu. Huft, apa lain kali ia harus sering-sering beribadah dengan khusyuk agar Tuhan memberikan takdir yang lebih baik dalam kehidupannya?

"Hah? Tugas matematika yang mana sih?" gumam Junhui dengan wajah bodoh, yang tentu dihadiahi dengan tatapan datar oleh Soonyoung dan Seungcheol. Mereka yakin sekali kalau kertas tugas milik Junhui kini sudah duduk manis di tong sampah bersama berbungkus-bungkus snack bermicin yang telah melemotkan otak Junhui.

.

.

.

"Ada yang punya solusi?"

Kini trio sahabat itu tengah duduk di meja kelas seusai bel tanda usai sekolah berbunyi. Mereka tak peduli teriakan Ketua Kelas yang menyuruh mereka meletakkan pantat mereka ke kursi (yang pada akhirnya menyerah dan meninggalkan mereka di kelas) dan terus duduk dengan santai.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencontek jawaban teman sekelas kita? Ketua kelas misalnya," usul Junhui yang lalu disambut decakan tak setuju oleh Soonyoung.

"Aku tidak yakin ia mau meminjami setelah apa yang telah kita lakukan padanya," gumam pemuda sipit itu sembari mengingat kalau ia dan Junhui pernah menyembunyikan seragam olahraga pemuda itu di atas pohon Maple di halaman belakang sekolah serta menempelkan permen karet di esai sejarahnya.

"Kalau begitu yang lainnya."

"Siapa? Nayoung?"

"Yep, kedipi dan rayu saja dia. Siapa tahu dia tergoda dan akan memberikan tugasnya tanpa banyak mengomel lagi. Kita 'kan tampan," ujar Seungcheol tertular virus narsis Wen Junhui yang sudah merajalela kemana-mana.

"Tidak, tidak bisa! Aku tidak mau digorok dengan bolpoin oleh Jihoonie," tolak Soonyoung menyebut kekasih _tsundere_ galaknya yang menurut gosip pernah membunuh tikus di gudang alat musik dengan sebuah bolpoin saja. Membuat Jihoon cemburu sama saja membuat nyawanya terancam dengan bolpoin keramat Lee Jihoon yang sudah tersohor seantero Pledis Academy.

"Aku sih mau mau saja kalau kalian bisa menyelamatkanku dari kebonyokan wajah akibat lemparan buku Wonwoo," Junhui turut menolak dengan cengiran lebar.

Seungcheol menghela nafas sembari memutar mata bosan, "Astaga, kenapa kalian benar-benar takut dengan pacar sendiri sih? Padahal tugas-tugas jahanam itu lebih mengerikan daripada amukan pacar!"

"Diam kau! Kau bahkan tidak punya pacar sekarang!" hardik Soonyoung dan Junhui bersaman.

JLEB!

Pas ngena di hati.

Sungguh Seungcheol ingin pundung di pojokan akan statusnya yang menggenaskan. _Please_ , ia bahkan sudah ingat dan tidak perlu ada orang yang mengingatkannya lagi tentang hal tersebut.

"Kau saja yang menggoda Nayoung. Siapa tahu dia benar-benar terpesona dan malah mendaftar menjadi pacar Choi Seungcheol yang selanjutnya," ujar Soonyoung tanpa peduli wajah Seungcheol yang sudah tak berbentuk. Pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya nyengir kuda ala Seokmin, adik kelasnya yang sudah mendapat julukan sah manusia kuda dari Korea Selatan.

"Ah, kau benar! Apa perlu juga kita mencomblangkannya dengan gadis lain dengan _oppai_ yang lebih bes-"

" _Shut_. Ganti rencana. Jangan dari gerombolan gadis-gadis," potong Seungcheol akan perkataan Junhui yang akan menjurus kemana-mana. Sungguh ia tak habis pikir kenapa Wonwoo yang terlihat polos dan cool itu mau memacari Junhui yang sudah mendapatkan mahkota raja bandar _blue film_ di seluruh sekolah.

"Kau mau menggoda siapa memangnya? Kelas kita itu kelas cowok _manly_. Nanti kalau kalian berhasil dan berpacaran, siapa yang jadi _top_ dan siapa yang menjadi _bottom_? Kau rela menerima sodokan dari orang la-"

"YAA WEN JUNHUI!"

Ingatkan Seungcheol untuk mencekik Junhui dan menginjak-injak otak super mesumnya sebelum membuang tubuhkan ke Sungai Han.

.

.

.

Satu jam sudah Seungcheol, Junhui, dan Junhui berada di kelas memikirkan nasib tugas matematika mereka padahal matahari sudah semakin rendah dan bersiap kembali ke peraduannya.

"Bagaimana ini?" gumam Seungcheol _hopeless_. Rambut hitamnya mencuat kesana kemari hasil acak-acakan tangannya yang sedari tadi bermain disana. Soonyoung dan Junhui pun tak jauh beda bentuknya dengan terus meratapi tugas matematika.

Ah, sungguh menyesalnya mereka tidak pernah memperhatikan dan tidak segera mengerjakan tugas yang telah diberikan sebulan yang lalu tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minta Jihoon?" usul Seungcheol seadanya, mengingat Jihoon adalah anak kelas 12-1 yang super _elite_ di angkatan mereka.

Soonyoung tertawa miris dan mengibaskan tangannya ke arah Seungcheol, "Kau yakin mau meminta Jihoon? Aku saja mau meminjam buku catatan Biologinya saja harus dibayar dengan tidak seks sebulan. Bagaimana nasib Soonyoung _junior_ kalau aku meninjam tugas sepenting ini? Bisa-bisa aku tidak diberi jatah satu tahun."

Aish, dasar kurcaci bermuka datar yang menyusahkan.

"Wonwoo?"

"Wonwoo saja barusan mengirimiku pesan kalau ia ingin meminjam tugas itu," kata Junhui lemas sembari memperlihatkan _chatroom_ -nya dengan Wonwoo yang berisi percakapan mengenai tugas jahanam Song-sonsaeng.

" _What the fuck_ , kalian tidak bisa diandalkan," umpat Seungcheol frustasi.

"Kau lebih tidak bisa diandalkan, Choi. Coba kau yang minta bantuan siapa lagi memangnya? Minki? Jeonghan?"

Perkataan Junhui seketika membuat senyuman lebar terbit di wajah Seungcheol. Pemuda yang kini menjabat sebagai kapten basket Pledis Academy itu langsung menggebrakkan meja dengan semangat tanpa peduli snack bermicin Junhui yang berhamburan jatuh ke lantai berikut permen asam Soonyoung yang bernasib sama.

"AHA! AKU PUNYA IDE!" serunya kencang sembari menulikan telinganya dari ratapan kedua sahabatnya akan makanan favorit mereka yang kini terbuang sia-sia. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali seiring pikirannya yang berkecamuk mengenai pro dan kontra dari ide ini.

 _Ini ide bagus._

 _Masa bodoh dengan hubunganku dengan Jeonghan yang sedang kurang baik._

 _Ini semua demi tugas matematika jahanam._

"Kelas 12-4 baru saja menyelesaikan tugas itu dua minggu lalu, jadi kita harus menerobos ke rumah Jeonghan dan mengambil tugasnya seperti mata-mata dengan tugas super penting!" seru Seungcheol semangat menyuarakan ide _coret_ bodohnya _coret_.

(Ah, sepertinya Seungcheol terlalu banyak menonton film bertema mata-mata seperti The Technichians, Mission Impossible, James Bond,dan sederet film action bertema _spy_ lainnya.)

"NAH! AKU SETUJU!"

"YA! IDEMU KALI INI SANGAT RELATABLE, CHOI!"

Dan bodohnya lagi, kenapa kedua sahabatnya setuju dengan ide super bodoh seperti itu? Entah karena alasan _desperate_ tapi jelas rasanya ini sudah amat sangat konyol.

.

.

.

 **START GAME**

 _ **[yes]**_ **[no]**

.

.

.

 **[insert player's name]**

 _Coups_

 _Jun_

 _Hoshi_

 **[additional player]**

 _Gyu_

"Ehm, hyungdeul, kenapa aku harus ikut dalam misi kalian ya?"

Kim Mingyu, anak kelas 11-2, hoobae mereka yang polos bak anjing tersesat sekaligus salah satu cogan hitz di Pledis mengikuti ketiga makhluk nista yang kompak memakai pakaian hitam-hitam berikut jaket bomber berwarna hitam-hijau zamrud. Ketiga manusia itu pun terlihat makin _creepy_ karena tengah nyengir lebar tanpa dosa.

Pemuda dengan tulang yang kelebihan kalsium tersebut, yang membuatnya memiliki tinggi badan jauh melebihi Soonyoung yang berstatus sunbaenya, tak habis pikir ketika mendapati kapten basket, ketua klub _dance_ , serta ketua klub _martial arts_ berada di depan pintu rumahnya dengan senyuman licik mencurigakan.

Mingyu yang masih setengah mengantuk tadi pagi hanya mengangguk seadanya ketika Soonyoung mulai menyerocos mengenai sesuatu yang ia sebut sebagai 'Rencana Paling Hitz 2K16 dalam Menerobos Rumah Jeonghan.' Yang dapat Mingyu pahami dari ocehan itu ialah mereka akan mengambil tugas matematika Jeonghan demi keselamatan nyawa mereka di tangan Song-sonsaeng.

"Karena kau tinggi."

"Hah?"

"Lalu karena kau hoobae terpintar yang aku kenal."

"Hah?

"Lalu karena kau punya modal wajah yang memenuhi standar untuk masuk ke organisasi mata-mata kami."

"Hah?"

Pundak Mingyu ditepuk oleh Seungcheol, pemuda itu lalu tersenyum penuh kebapakan kepada pemuda Kim yang sedari tadi hanya memasang wajah _clueless_ tersebut.

"Intinya kau dibutuhkan, nak. Buat dirimu berguna terhadap sunbae-sunbaemu ini atau aku akan mencoretmu dari _list_ pemain untuk turnamen basket bulan depan."

Mingyu masih sayang akan statusnya sebagai _ace_ klub basket dan tidak mau begitu saja disingkirkan Seungcheol dari sana. Maka dari itu dengan polosnya ia mengangguk cepat tanpa melihat senyuman licik ketiga sunbaenya makin lebar

.

.

.

 **[select zone]**

 **(0) pledis academy**

 **(0) choi seungcheol's house**

 **(0) kwon soonyoung's house**

 **wen junhui's apartement**

 **(0) game center**

 **(0) myeongdong**

 **(0) dance studio & karaoke center**

 **(0) seoul library**

 **(X) (insert another zone)** _yoon jeonghan's house_

"Ini rumah Jeonghan?"

Keempat pemuda berbeda nama depan tersebut memandangi sebuah rumah berukuran sedang yang terletak di jalan tanjakan yang berada tak jauh dari rumah Mingyu. Rumah dengan nuansa modern tersebut terlihat enak dipandang dengan cat berwarna pastel serta pohon yang tumbuh rindang di depan rumah dan suara burung yang bercicit cuit.

 _Rasanya rumah seperti ini terlalu bagus untuk setan berwujud malaikat seperti Jeonghan_ , batin Seungcheol mengatai teman masa kecilnya semenjak mereka masih berada di kandungan ibu masing-masing.

"Kau yakin ini rumah Jeonghan yang lain?" tanya Seungcheol sangsi. Ia ingat kalau Jeonghan memang sedang tidak tinggal di rumah orang tuanya yang berada tepat bersebelahan dengannya akibat suatu masalah. Namun perkataannya langsung disambut oleh anggukan Soonyoung sembari menunjukkan sebuah dokumen data siswa Pledis Academy atas nama Yoon Jeonghan yang dipinjamnya (atau lebih tepatnya dicurinya) dari ruang tata usaha sekolah.

"Mungkin dia hanya menginap karena setahuku penghuni rumah ini bukan Jeonghan hyung," ujar Mingyu sembari mendekat dan berjinjit untuk mengintip ke halaman rumah tersebut. Ah! Ada kolam ikan koi di dalam sana! Ingatkan Mingyu untuk menangkap salah satu ikannya dan membawanya ke rumah sebagai peliharaannya yang baru setelah ikan masnya mati kemarin.

"Entahlah, tapi mana mungkin dia mengisi alamat tempatnya menginap di data sekolah."

.

.

.

 **goal: berhasil mendapatkan tugas keramat yoon jeonghan**

 **[are you ready?]**

 _ **[yes]**_ **[no]**

"Jaket?"

"YEP!"

" _Handphone_?"

"YEP!

" _Ready_?"

"YA-HA!"

.

.

.

 **START**

.

.

.

 **mission 1: masuk ke rumah target**

"Oke, bagaimana cara kita masuk? Ada usul?" tanya Seungcheol selaku _leader_ dari misi tidak berfaedah ini.

"Mengetuk pintu?"

"Kau gila ya? Mana ada mata-mata yang akan menyelinap masuk dengan izin? Itu sangat tidak _classy_ ," ujar Seungcheol menimpali perkataan Mingyu dengan wajah datar.

"Memencet bel?"

"Jangan ketularan bodohnya Mingyu, Kwon. Apa kau pikir ada bel disana? Astaga, idemu bahkan lebih bodoh," balas Seungcheol sembari mengabaikan pekikan Mingyu menyangkal kebodohannya dengan menyebutkan sederetan nilai akademiknya yang selalu diatas KKM.

"Memanjat?"

"Yep! Kim Mingyu! Cepat ambil posisi berlutut di dekat pagar!" seru Seungcheol cepat sembari menyetujui usul dari Junhui dan bertitah pada Mingyu

Mingyu cengo.

"Kenapa aku?" protesnya kesal sembari melipat tangan di dada.

"Karena kalau kau tidak mau, namamu akan dicoret dari _list_ pemain basket, Gyu," ujar Soonyoung dengan cengiran lebar yang disambut anggukan dari Junhui dan Seungcheol. Satu-satunya hoobae diantara mereka pun langsung merengut kesal sembari diam-diam mengumpati mereka.

.

.

"Kunci rumahnya dimana? Bagaimana bisa kita masuk kalau pintunya tid-"

CKLEK!

Seketika perkataan Junhui terhenti ketika melihat Seunghceol membuka pintu depan dengan wajah polos tak berdosa.

"Apa? Apa kalian semua lupa kalau Jeonghan tidak pernah mengunci pintu rumahnya?" kata Seungcheol santai.

"Tapi tidak ada mata-mata yang masuk ke rumah dengan cara gampang seperti ini, hyung!" protes Mingyu lagi, mengingat tadi Seungcheol mencelanya atas ide _mainstream_ -nya tadi. Duh, sepertinya pemuda Kim ini telah tertular virus drama-mata-mata-ala-cheol-dan-kawan-kawan dalam waktu sekejap. Yang diajak berbicara hanya mengangkat bahu sambil bergumam 'masa bodo' dan masuk diikuti Soonyoung dan Junhui.

 **[mission success]**

.

.

.

 **mission 2: cari kamar target**

"Cari kamar Jeonghan."

Kini mereka berdiri di ruang tamu rumah Jeonghan.

Tentu diam-diam Seungcheol bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apabila rumah ini menang rumah Yoon Jeonghan, teman masa kecilnya yang sering menjadi korban _misgender_ itu, sangat tidak mungkin akan ada sebuah rak buku besar berisi ensiklopedia berikut novel-novel berbahasa inggris.

 _Please_ , kemampuan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan itu tak ada jauh bedanya.

Sama-sama membuat guru Bahasa Inggris mereka khilaf.

 _Rumah ini sangat tidak Yoon Jeonghan._

"Woah, sepertinya Jeonghan sudah bertaubat," gumam Soonyoung sembari mengunyah sebuah _marshmallow_ dengan santainya. Mata sipitnya satu per satu mengamati setumpukan buku lain yang ada di meja, "Ah Jihoonie punya buku ini di kamarnya. Yang ini juga, dan yang ini juga. Apa Jeonghan sedang belajar main gitar?"

Seungcheol hanya menggumam tak jelas.

Mana dia tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Jeonghan sekarang kalau hubungannya dengan pemuda androgini itu tengah berjalan buruk dua minggu terakhir ini.

Alasannya?

Seungcheol hanya ingin membantu orang tua Jeonghan yang merindukan anaknya dan membujuk pemuda Yoon itu pulang. Tapi apa daya Jeonghan malah mengamuk kesal dan memusuhinya. Bagi Seungcheol itu kekanakan, tapi ia tahu pasti karakter Jeonghan yang tak suka dipaksa. Mau bagaimana lagi kalau sudah begitu? Padahal, Jeonghan termasuk satu-satunya harapan Seungcheol agar bisa mengerjakan tugas sekolah dengan mudah.

Ujung mata Seungcheol melirik beberapa pigura foto tersusun rapi di sisi rak buku, menampilkan foto dua orang pemuda yang tengah tersenyum lebar kepada kamera. Tanpa sadar, ujung bibir Seungcheol ikut naik beberapa milimeter melihat salah satu dari senyuman itu.

 _Kau bahagia 'kan?_

"HEY CHEOL! AKU MENEMUKAN KAMAR JEONGHAN! CEPAT KEMARI!"

Seruan memekikkan Kwon Soonyoung memecah lamunan Seungcheol, dilihatnya sahabatnya itu tengah melambai-lambai di ujung lorong yang terletak di pojok. Mata Seungcheol terkerjap, sebelum ia kembali melirik pigura-pigura itu sekilas dan berjalan menuju Soonyoung.

 _Aish, kenapa perasaanku kembali jadi aneh begini?_

 **[mission success]**

.

.

.

 **mission 3: cari tugas target**

"Tentu saja aku bisa! Disaat kau melamun memandangi dinding, aku dan Junhui pergi mencari dapur untuk mengambil _marshmallow_ lagi. Kami pun tanpa sengaja melihat lorong yang ditutupi oleh gorden dan _voila_! Ternyata lorong ini membawa kita ke kamar Jeonghan!"

Soonyoung berucap menjelaskan ketika Seungcheol bertanya mengenai cara ia menemukan kamar Jeonghan sementara Junhui disebelahnya tak henti tersenyum lebar yang kalau diterjemahkan berarti _hello-tugas-matematika-come-to-papa-right-now_. Pemuda Choi itu kemudian mengerutkan kening lalu menatap sekilas pintu kayu sederhana yang ada di depannya.

"Memangnya kau yakin ini kam... oh, ya, kau benar."

Seungcheol berhenti bertanya dan seketika merasa bodoh ketika ia melihat sebuah stiker hangul rapi 'Yoon Jeonghan' yang tertempel di pintu itu. Tindakan menempel stiker di pintu itu amat sangat kekanakan baginya, karena itu mengingatkannya akan adik sepupunya yang pecinta _Barbie_ dan selalu memaksa Seungcheol untuk bermain _Barbie_ bersamanya.

 _Ah, mungkin Jeonghan hanya ingin rapi. Kenapa aku harus curiga, sih?_

"Hahaha! Yang kita butuhkan sekarang ialah membuka pintu..."

CKLEK!

"... dan kita cari tugasnya!"

Seungcheol langsung masuk begitu saja ke dalam kamar ber-wallpaper monokrom tersebut dan langsung tersenyum lebar ketika melihat setumpukan kertas berikut sebuah buku paket dan buku tulis matematika di atasnya.

Ini semua sungguh terlalu mudah untuk misi mata-mata mereka.

 **[mission success]**

.

.

.

 **mission 4: pap tugas jeonghan**

"Hei cepat difoto!" seru Junhui ribut sembari membolak-balik sebendel tugas di tangannya. Pemuda Wen itu terlihat sesekali mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat sederetan tulisan yang tertera di beberapa halaman sebelum akhirnya menyodorkannya pada Soonyoung.

"Apa?! Kenapa aku? Memori _handphone_ -ku sedang _limit_! Kenapa tidak kau saja?" balas Soonyoung, pemuda itu meringis lebar seolah memberi kode kalau memori _handphone_ -nya penuh akan foto-foto _limited edition candid_ Jihoon yang menurutnya super imut dan sayang dihapus.

"Karena memori _handphone_ -ku penuh anime hentai!"

Seketika Seungcheol tepok jidat. Ia tahu kalau Junhui itu mesum dan tak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan kemesumannya, tapi siapa sih yang sebegitu gregetnya menyimpan anime hentai tanpa takut digerebek oleh pacarnya sendiri?

"Dasar tak punya malu. Apa kata Wonwoo kalau dia tahu kau menyimpan video begituan, nih pakai handphone-ku saja!" kata Seungcheol sembari melempar _smartphone_ serial terbaru miliknya ke arah kasur tempat Junhui duduk sementara matanya terus mengamati kamar Jeonghan yang rasanya kelewat rapi.

 _Aneh._

 _Jeonghan tidak suka merapikan kamarnya._

 _Pasti orang lain yang melakukannya._

 _Tapi siapa?_

"Haha, _so funny_ , Choi Seungcheol. Wonwoo biasa saja 'kok saat tahu!"

 _What the fuck._

Dasar pasangan aneh.

 **[mission success]**

.

.

.

 **mission 5: kabur**

"Sudah kau foto semua? Ayo cepat kita harus keluar dan langsung menyalinnya."

Perkataan Seungcheol disambut anggukan dari Junhui dan Soonyoung. Ketiga pemuda itu langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke luar dengan senyuman bahagia di wajah mengingat jawaban tugas jahanam Song-sonsaeng sudah ada di tangan mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Cheol, kenapa kau belum juga _move on_ dari Jisoo? Maksudku kau masih menjadikan _selfie_ kalian sebagai _wallpap_ -"

Pertanyaan Junhui terhenti bersamaan dengan langkah Soonyoung dan Seungcheol yang ada didepannya yang terhenti secara mendadak. Kepalanya mengadah dari layar _smartphone_ Seungcheol untuk memeriksa apakah yang terjadi dan sebagai jawabannya ia menemukan tiga orang pemuda dengan tinggi badan yang berbeda tengah mencegat jalan mereka.

Kim Mingyu.

Yoon Jeonghan.

Hong Jisoo.

Sial, Kim Mingyu _traitor_.

"Sedang apa kalian di rumah Jisoo?!"

"Rumah Jisoo?!"

Keheningan melanda mereka selama beberapa detik, sebelum pada akhirnya Seungcheol menghela nafas kasar sebelum melangkah menerobos celah diantara Mingyu dan Jeonghan.

"Maaf permisi, aku mau lewat."

.

.

 **[abort the mission?]**

 _ **[yes]**_ **[no]**

.

.

"SEUNGCHEOL! TUNGGU!"

"..."

"CHOI SEUNGCHEOL! KITA PERLU BICARA!"

 **mission failed**

.

.

.

 **[are you sure to quit the game?]**

 _ **[yes]**_ **[no]**

 _Sialan._

 _Aku ingin cepat pergi dari sini._

 _Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu kalau ini adalah rumah Jisoo?_

.

.

.

Seungcheol bukannya lebay atau berlebihan.

Sungguh tadi itu memang bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk bertemu mantan. Lagipula siapa sih yang mau bertemu mantan disaat kau sedang melakukan sesuatu ala mata-mata norak.

(Senangnya Seungcheol pada akhirnya menyadari kalau dirinya memang punya ide yang norak)

Heol, siapa juga yang ingin bertemu dengan mantan.

Walau mantan itu semanis gula-gula.

Walau mantan itu sangat imut.

Walau mantan itu sebaik malaikat.

Walau mantan itu punya senyum kucing yang lucu.

Walau mantan itu anak kalem.

Walau mantan itu menantu idaman sebagian besar orang tua.

Sialan.

Seungcheol benar-benar tidak mau bertemu Hong Jisoo alias Shua-nya tersayang.

Tangannya langsung menyentuh saku _jeans_ -nya untuk mencari benda elektronik _portable_ yang tiap hari ia bawa kemana pun ia pergi. Bibirnya seketika menggumamkan umpatan kesal ketika teringat _handphone_ -nya masih berada di tangan Wen Junhui pada saat ia kabur dari Jisoo.

.

.

.

"Eomma, aku mau istirahat. Aku tidak ingin diganggu dan tidak ingin menerima tamu."

Nyonya Choi yang tengah mengunyah bagel keju tersebut memandang putera semata wayangnya yang tengah memeluk bantal sembari mengobrak-abrik kulkas di dapur. Siaran ulang drama tadi malam diabaikannya begitu saja melihat wajah anaknya yang kusut layaknya keset tak berbentuk.

"Ah, padahal eomma baru akan bilang kalau barusan Jisoo kemari," ujar Nyonya Choi yang dengan santainya mengungkit nama pemuda yang beliau tahu sudah menjadi mantan pacar anaknya.

BRAK!

" _Fuck_!"

"CHOI SEUNGCHEOL! BAHASAMU!"

.

.

.

 _"Hong Jisoo-imnida, tapi kau bisa panggil aku Joshua."_

 _Seungcheol terpesona._

 _Sungguh ia belum pernah melihat pemuda semanis ini. Seolah seluruh bagian tubuhnya terbuat dari gula kapas yang selembut awan dengan tambahan gula halus disekitarnya._

 _Ini terlalu manis dan Seungcheol bisa diabetes karenanya._

 _"Hei Choi Seungcheol! Jangan memalukan seperti itu!" desis Jeonghan sembari menginjak ujung sepatu Seungcheol sekuat tenaga yang tentu membuat pemuda Choi itu berjengit dan sadar dari lamunannya sebelum tersenyum balik pada teman Jeonghan yang baru dikenalnya ini._

 _"Halo Shua-ya, aku Seungcheol."_

 _Sungguh Seungcheol siap mati saat itu juga melihat semburat merah yang mendadak muncul di pipi pemuda berambut_ brunet _tersebut. Ia benar-benar sudah jatuh terlalu keras pada pesona Hong Jisoo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Shua-ya! Saranghae!"_

 _Seungcheol tanpa tanggung-tanggung langsung melompati pagar pembatas lapangan basket dengan area penonton untuk memeluk Jisoo yang tengah berdiri di sebelah Soonyoung._

 _Masa bodoh dengan_ jersey _basketnya yang sudah dibanjiri dengan keringat hasil berlari-lari membawa bola di lapangan selama 4 x 10 menit, yang ia inginkan saat ini ialah memeluk Jisoo._

Kalau aku menang turnamen ini, aku akan langsung menyatakan cinta padanya _._

 _"Shua-ya, apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"_

 _Tak peduli akan teriakan suporter Pledis Academy yang masih terus bersorak bahagia akan kemenangan tim favorit mereka._

 _Tak peduli akan suasana ramai yang tak terkendali._

 _Tak peduli akan semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya._

 _Hanya Jisoo kini Seungcheol pedulikan._

 _Kerjapan mata dan wajah yang memerah dengan manisnya sudah cukup bagi Seungcheol untuk langsung menunduk dan mengecup manis bibir kucing Jisoo sebelum kemudian melumatnya._

 _Lagi-lagi, ia tak peduli pada hal lain lagi._

 _Jisoo. Jisoo. Jisoo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Jeonghan lagi?" tanya Seungcheol datar sembari mengaduk es tehnya tanpa minat. Tanpa menatap Jisoo pun ia bisa tahu kalau pemuda berambut hitam yang lebih pendek darinya tersebut tengah mengangguk pelan dengan wajah murung._

 _"Ya, aku benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkannya kali ini. Dia butuh dukungan, Coups. Pertengkarannya dengan orang tuanya kemarin benar-benar membuatnya_ mental breakdown. _"_

 _"Kalau begitu suruh dia pulang dan minta maaf. Masalah selesai dan kita bisa berkencan," ujar Seungcheol cepat, berusaha menahan kekesalannya ingin mengumpati Jeonghan karena sudah lima kencan terakhirnya dengan Jisoo dibatalkan karena pemuda Yoon itu._

 _"Tidak bisa, Coups. Tidak bisa. Aku harus menemaninya."_

 _Penolakan tegas Jisoo membuat Seungcheol pada akhirnya mengadahkan kepala, menatap lurus ke arah mata Jisoo yang dengan nanar menatapnya._

 _"Jadi Jeonghan lebih penting?"_

 _Seungcheol kesal._

 _Entah kenapa ia kesal._

 _Ia tahu ia cemburu._

 _Ia tahu seberapa dekatnya Jeonghan dan Jisoo, yang bahkan lebih dekat daripada dirinya dengan Jeonghan yang notabene ialah teman masa kecil._

 _Mereka tidak mungkin berselingkuh 'kan?_

 _"Untuk saat ini iya."_

 _Jawaban itu terdengar menyakitkan di telinga Seungcheol. Bibir bawahnya lalu digigit untuk menahan emosinya yang menggelegak di dada._

 _"Kalau begitu kita putus."_

 _Rasanya amat pahit ketika diucap, terlebih ditambah dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar di hati dan tatapan tak percaya dari Jisoo kepadanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Yoon Jeonghan!"_

 _Seungcheol merasa bodoh._

 _Nyonya Yoon baru saja memohon padanya untuk meminta agar Jeonghan kembali ke rumah, karena pemuda itu tidak mau pulang ke rumah semenjak Tuan dan Nyonya Yoon berniat mengirimnya ke Jepang dalam waktu dekat untuk selamanya. Jelas Jisoo sebagai sahabat paling dekat Jeonghan harus berada di sisi Jeonghan untuk menguatkan pemuda berambut medium tersebut karena hanya ialah satu-satunya yang Jeonghan percayai._

 _Lalu kenapa Seungcheol harus cemburu dan menuduh yang tidak-tidak?_

 _Bagaimana bisa Seungcheol sepicik itu?_

 _Lalu kenapa ia baru saja membuang Jisoo begitu saja?_

 _"Kau mau apa?" sinis Jeonghan sambil berkacak pinggang kesal._

 _"A-aku..."_

 _"Kalau kau mau menyaikiti Jisoo lagi, pergi sana! Kau berpikir aku dan Jisoo bermain api di belakangmu? Aku masih suka wanita, Cheol! Dan kalau kau dikirim Eomma supaya aku pulang ke rumah, jelas aku tidak mau! Pergi sana!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Malu._

 _Gengsi._

 _Semua bercampur bersamaan dengan perasaannya yang terus merindu pada Jisoo._

 _Seungcheol memutuskan untuk berusaha melupakan Jisoo, karena semua ini kesalahan dari praduga sepihaknya._

 _Tapi... apakah ia bisa?_

 _Tentu tanpa dicoba pun semua tahu jawabannya ialah tak akan pernah bisa._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Seungcheol mencintai Jisoo._

 _Maka dari itu serapa keras usahanya untuk menyukai orang lain, ia tidak bisa._

 _Seungcheol tahu Jeonghan kecewa padanya._

 _Tapi ia akan terus menganggap Jeonghan sebagai teman dekatnya bagaimana pun juga._

 _Jisoo penting baginya dan orang yang penting bagi Jisoo juga penting baginya._

 _Tapi kini rasanya semua itu bisa dikalahkan oleh ego yang membeludak._

.

.

.

Huft.

Hari Senin ialah hari paling menyebalkan di dunia.

Seungcheol dengan ogah-ogahan berangkat sekolah bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang tak juga cerah ceria. Bertemu dengan Jisoo untuk pertama kalinya setelah ia mencampakkan Jisoo dua minggu yang lalu malah membuatnya _flashback_ dan rasa bersalah kembali menyerangnya.

 _What the fuck._

Apa ia benar-benar harus minta maaf?

Ya, mungkin.

"Coups?" Suara lirih Jisoo terdengar, bersamaan dengan jaketnya yang dicengkram erat sehingga membuatnya tak bisa kabur dari tempat parkir sepeda menuju kelas.

Oh.

Kenapa Jisoo sekarang seperti jelangkung? Muncul begitu saja tanpa diundang.

"Ya?"

Seungcheol berbalik menatap Jisoo yang berdiri dengan canggung di depannya sembari mengulum senyuman kecil. Mau tak mau Seungcheol harus membalas walay dengan senyum seadanya. Padahal sesungguhnya, Seungcheol ingin sekali memeluk Jisoo dan meminta ampun atas segala hal yang telah ia lakukan padanya.

Tapi tentu gengsi kembali mengalahkannya.

"Ini _handphone_ -mu, juga ini tugas matematika Song-sonsaeng milikmu."

Seungcheol menatap dua benda yang diulurkan Jisoo dengan mata membelak kaget. Tangannya meraih dua benda itu kemudian matanya melirik cepat kertas tugas matematika Song-sonsaeng yang telah terisi semua jawabannya dengan tulisan khas Jisoo.

 _Jisoo mengerjakan tugasku?_

 _Apa Jisoo masih peduli denganku setelah kebodohan yang ditimpakan padanya itu?_

"Terima kasih..."

Seungcheol mengulum senyum tulusnya.

"... dan maafkan aku, Shua-ya. Mengenai yang waktu _itu_. Dua minggu yang lalu. Maafkan aku, sungguh aku benar-benar sedang tak tahu apa yang ada di pikiranku."

Seungcheol tahu Jisoo pasti paham akan maksudnya walau ia berbicara terbata dan tanpa tata bahasa yang tepat.

Karena ia tahu kalau Jisoo sangat memahaminya dan kini ia harus memulai memahami Jisoo juga.

Jisoo balik tersenyum lebar.

Pemuda Hong tersebut dengan cekatan langsung menarik kerah jas Seungcheol hanya untuk mengecup ujung hidung pemuda Choi itu dengan manis sebelum berbalik kabur meninggalkan Seungcheol yang terpaku dengan wajah memerah di antara banyak sepeda dan hatinya yang berbunga-bunga.

.

.

.

 _ **To: Shua**_

 _Kembali seperti dulu?_

 _7.30 AM_

 _._

 _ **From: Shua**_

 _Ya, dengan senang hati._

 _7.31 AM_

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **EPILOG**

* * *

"AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, CHOI SEUNGCHEOL! KITA SEDANG DALAM MASA PERMUSUHAN DAN KAU BERANI-BERANINYA BERNIAT MENCONTEK TUGASKU?!"

Habislah nyawa Choi Seungcheol saat itu juga di tangan Yoon Jeonghan setelah pengakuan trion Choi-Kwon-Wen mengenai kejadian mata-mata norak jejadian waktu itu kalau saja tak ada Hong Jisoo yang menyelamatkannya.

* * *

 **EPILOG PT. 2**

* * *

"HYUNG! KURASA ADA MATA-MATA YANG MENGINTAIKU!"

Seruan Mingyu di pagi hari Selasa mencegah fokus Soonyoung, Seungcheol, dan Junhui yang tengah berusaha menghafalkan berbagai istilah sehubung dengan ulangan Biologi yang akan dilangsungkan nanti siang. Mereka tak habis pikir, sebenarnya siapa yang peduli dengan nama latin ayam, lobster, kepiting, mawar, tulip, dan masih banyak lagi sedangkan jelas-jelas nama latin jarang digunakan oleh masyarakat umum.

"Aigoo... Mingyu-ya, akhiri imajinasi permainan mata-mata kita minggu kemarin! Kenapa kau malah keterusan sih?" seru Seungcheol sembari menatap hoobae-nya yang berusaha mengatur nafas seolah baru saja berlari _sprint_ dari lantai satu ke lantai tiga.

"AKU SERIUS HYUNG! SAAT AKU SEDANG GANTI BAJU TAPI PAGI AKU MELIHAT ADA _DRONE_ YANG MENGINTAI DI JENDELAKU!"

"BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Sontak Junhui dan Soonyoung tertawa terbahak tanpa bisa ditahan. Bahkan dua pemuda yang merupakan _dancer_ andalan Pledis tersebut tak dapat menahan air mata akibat tawa mereka yang amat berlebihan hingga mendapat deathglare dari teman sekelas mereka yang sedang fokus belajar.

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Seungcheol menyuarakan tatapan kebingungan Mingyu. Pemuda itu terlihat sama bingungnya akan tingkah dua sahabatnya tersebut.

"Sudahlah, Gyu. Kau kembali ke kelasmu dan duduk tenang! _Drone_ itu mungkin hanya ulah Xiao Hao saja kok! Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan!" kata Junhui dengan senyum lebar di wajah ketika menyebut nama sepupu tersayangnya.

"Ya! Minghao 'kan menyukaimu makannya dia bertingkah seperti _stalk_ -UPS!"

Kwon Soonyoung, manusia yang juga berjuluk ember bocor itu spontan menutup mulut dengan mata membesar dalam rangka menbalas pelototan horror Junhui yang baru saja muncul akibat ucapannya barusan.

Astaga, mereka bisa habis di-wushu Minghao kalau pemuda Xu itu tahu mengenai hal ini.

Mingyu mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali dan memasang ekspresi kaget di wajah rupawannya.

"Mi-Minghao? Xu Minghao anak kelas 11-9 itu? Yang lucu seperti anak beruang itu 'kan hyung? Yang telinganya lucu seperti elf dan matanya sipit dan tajam itu 'kan? Yang imutnya berlebihan itu 'kan? Be-benarkah dia menyukaiku?!"

(dan Xu Minghao mendadak bersin seperti anak kucing di pojok lantai satu sana)

* * *

 **A/N** :

GUESS WHO'S BACK?!

saya sudah selesai ujian /derita anak sekolah/

(((the saviour akan segera lanjut! mohon maaf atas keterlambatan yang sangat)))

well, saya benar benar minta maaf karena mood saya akan k-pop sempat down setelah nam taehyun keluar dari winner (well saya multifandom dan saya paling suka dengan winner.) mungkin itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan seventeen jadi mungkin readers sekalian kurang bisa toleran akan hal itu. jadi saya benar-benar minta maaf. but now, saya sudah membenahi diri dan kembali perlahan-lahan kembali menaikkan mood saya terhadap k-pop (of course i'll support winner ot4 + taehyun no matter what happens)

oke sesi curhat end. saya berterima kasih atas ketersediaan kalian membaca fanfic ini. ini fanfic comeback saya karena ini benar-benar saya buat seusai berita keluarnya taehyun (dengan imajinasi minghao bermain drone di mv boom boom.) mohon dimaafkan atas alur yang dirasa terlalu cepat maupun tata bahasa, typo atau kesalahan yang ada. kalau ada yang dikomentari harap isi kolom review dan saya usahakan akan membalasnya.

 **truly sorry and love,**

 **dumpling-lion**


End file.
